


Borders

by amnesia_on_ice



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesia_on_ice/pseuds/amnesia_on_ice
Summary: When hell and heaven was created, People who were sent to hell heard a lot of fantasy story about heaven. The princess grew up hearing the story of earth and heaven and was determined to sit on the throne in heaven one day. What follows is the story of pure evil and seduction, love and betrayal, greed and dream, future and past and conflicts between 3 world.





	1. Chapter 1

I am tired of this place, I hope people change  
I need time to replace what I gave away  
And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small  
Though I try to resist I still want it all  
\- Troye Sivan

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CHAPTER ONE- ALASTOR’S DEPARTURE.

For a long time everything was going great in heaven. Everyone was assigned their work and almost everything was going smooth except for some issues in wish factory. 

The weather working sometimes great and sometimes moody, airy and sometimes disturbed and sometimes hopelessly romantic. Aelous is in a great mood now a days and is doing his work in a great way. The weather plays a great role when you work in a place which receive thousands of complains and prayers every second. Sometimes it’s way too much to even handle all these queries and requests and faith and regret from humans.

One day in a busy work hour, Alastor got bored of all the files from every part of earth. He was always disgusted by the evil, human commits on a regular basis and was always furious on Zeus for choosing him to be the one to avenger the evil deeds. He was the kind of person who was always looking for positive qualities in everyone. According to Alastor “it is so easy to find out the evil in people but so hard to see past those negativity and find goodness”.  
Why was he given the duty (of all people in heaven who don’t get complicated with their feelings toward human) to punish for the evil deeds of human will always be a mystery for Alastor. In starting he thought Zeus hated him and that’s why he gave him the duty of something he disliked the most. Then Alastor thought that he must have committed some serious sin and was made the god to punish people. At the end he came up with nothing, nothing impressed him or gave him the answer why he was selected for this job. To find peace of this inner turmoil he accepted his fate and moved on.

 

Alastor never hated anything or anyone. “Hatred was the highest emotion, one should never feel” Alastor would say to people around him. When he started his job he tried punishing less and less human for their crime. He got punished by Zeus for that. The next week he tried punishing only those who committed very serious crime. He tried to watch the person for a whole day and if the human didn’t commit any other crime Alastor would just forgive them. But this had a major setback. He focused on one person a day and ignored all the other sins. This went on for a week and on the weekend meeting Alastor was punished for the mistakes he did and for every crime he ignored that week. 

After a year of practice and noticing human, he now disgusts them. He curse himself for not noticing the awful behaviour of the human in his starting days. He regret trying to defend them. He also dislikes human now because he got punished for sins they committed.

 

Now a days he is noticing Ogen. Ogen was first reported 4 days ago for an evil deed which could be handled by people working under Alestor, but it somehow came to him. Alestor knows that people working under him are going through the phase where they get punished because they didn’t punished humans. They are sending Alestor even the slightest of human mistakes.

From last 2 days Alestor is fascinated from ogen’s life. Ogen wakes up every day and goes for a walk and He plays with the slum children. He goes to a big building human call college. He is doing Eng. major (Alastor learnt the second day) and is reading about Greek gods, about them. The irony. He is involved with this another human and he continuously says “he is not dating her”. Now Alastor don’t know what dating is but he is sure Ogen is indeed dating the other human. Then he goes to big field in front of the building they call collage and starts kicking the round thing they called ball. Another human was defending the round ball to go behind him which will make Ogen to win the game. First two days were boring for Alestor and he didn’t understood what sin has Ogen committed for his file ending up in crime department. The third day Alastor waited for Ogen to wake up so he can start his day. Alastor was determined to find the sins Ogen was reported for and will punish him so then he can get rid of him. Alastor have so many work, he can’t repeat the same mistake he did in his starting days. He can’t waste his days on one person. He has to end this case soon. He have to check other people as well, Human commits so many sins every day. For some reason Alastor was in a different zone today even though he was bored from last two days Alastor couldn’t wait to see Ogen’s life today. 

Alastor waited and waited patiently for Ogen to wake up at 7:00 am in morning as from last two days. Alastor waited for 5 minutes. The big smile fading slowly from his perfect shining face. 5 minutes turned into 15 and then into 30 minutes. When Ogen didn’t wake after 40 minutes Alastor decided to punish him for making a God wait form last 40 minutes.  
Ogen fell from bed and woke up in a hurry. Watching the clock he realised he was late and in hurry to reach class on time he decided to skip bath as he thought no one will notice. Not knowing anything about Alastor and because of this reason he pissed Alastor unknowingly.  
Alastor watched closely every move he was doing. Ogen didn’t go to play with kids today making Alastor angry yet again. Alastor was looking forward to this part of the morning. For some reason he enjoyed the play part the most. When Ogen didn’t go to play games with kids, Alastor punished him.  
Ogen crushed into a poll. The punishments were light and not very saviour and for once Alastor felt relief.

When Ogen started his first period Alastor changed to another person checking if they committed any sins. Alastor knows that he only have 4 hours check on almost everyone before Ogen completes his class.  
Alastor noticed Ogen goes to another game after lunch. Alastor realised he didn’t like the college part of ogen’s life. Most of his lessons were about gods and Alastor had enough of it already.  
He quickly checked on almost every other file he was provided at the starting of the day. He was in so hurry that he knew he missed some of the sins but he didn’t care today. From last two days the only thing that excited Alastor was the kicking thing.

When Alastor joined Ogen again, they were in the field and were preparing to start the game. They were in different position today from last couple days. The position looks more like war.  
Alastor felt uncomfortable. He thought they are starting a war of some kind, and if Alastor hated anything more than punishing it’s War.  
After a lot of going through every human on field Alastor got to know that there is a match about to happen in between them. Alastor concentrated on the field again and tried understanding to what they were saying. It’s called rules he got to know.  
(Whistle).  
The game got started and Alastor noticed that Ogen is pretty good in the game and is about to score one point. 

 

Alastor didn't knew anything about the kicking game 2 days ago (if anyone asked Alastor what football is 2 days ago Alastor would have given the "what language are you talking in" look) but after watching Ogen from two days he atleast knows what a goal post is , what a goal is and that the game they are playing is called football or soccer. (Alastor also got to know that there is a lot of difference between soccer and football and some part of earth call this football and other calls it soccer. For Alastor it is a kicking the round object.) Alastor was still learning about human. He usually never gets invested in human life to know the fun detail about them. He just check their crime and punish them and move forward to next one. It’s interesting to learn new and fun things about human life. Alastor was only 2 years old. He was initially the alter ego of Zeus until the day he decided to change that into another God. So one can say he is only 2 years old but his body and mind works like a 23 year old.

 

After 15 minutes Ogen scored the first goal. Everyone on Ogen side ran to him and started hugging him. Did they win the match? Alastor thought. The game started again confusing the God. Alastor started paying close attention to the game second time and he noticed that the opposite party was trying to cheat to win from Ogen's team.

From the day Alastor started punishing people, the first rule he learnt was to never punish anyone unless and until they haven’t commit any sin. When Alastor started the job he was very much invested in every human and he was punished for this and he decided he would never do that. Yet for some reason watching Ogen play today, made him forget all his punishments.

The moment Alastor noticed that the opposite part was planning to hurt the player Alastor punished them. The goal post’s left poll fell down all of a sudden and opposite team’s goalkeeper got hurt. Everyone came running to the player and helped him escape the mess. The game stopped. Some of the players rushed to hospital taking goalkeeper. Remaining players stopped playing and called it a day.

Alastor got angry, really angry. For him today was the only day in so long he felt alive and attracted to something, happy for something for once. He punished Ogen, he punished ogen’s friend and he punished the opposite team. Nothing severe but they were all victims of Alastor’s anger.

Later that night Zeus was acknowledged about the mess Alastor created. Alastor got called for the explanation and when Alastor didn’t came up with a convincing story, Zeus took the cruellest decision in the history of heaven. He ordered Alastor to leave heaven and go to earth, he said Alastor needs to learn how to control his emotions and how to behave with humans. When other gods asked Zeus to not give this severe punishment to Alastor, Zeus announced it’s for Alastor’s good and that he gives right to no one to say anything about Alastor to him.  
The next day Alastor was thrown out of the heaven and was instructed to go to heaven and none other place.

For or starting Alastor thought to go to Ogen and befriend him, but then the next second anger took over him and he flew down to another part of the earth any part which is far far away from Ogen.


	2. LILIM

CHAPTER 2 LILIM

Legends says that there was once a time when only heaven and earth existed. When evil increased on earth, Gods feared that evil will corrupt and one day will overpower the pure heaven. So they created Hell. In starting, hell was just a temporary place more like rehab for evil spirits so that human can repent their evilness. Hell worked more like rehab for evil souls. There were so many humans who didn’t find their action sinful or their action sadistic in any manner. Making them understand their sin was of no use and at some point the therapists stopped even trying. But there were good souls. Souls who committed some kind of crime under pressure or under their anger and were willing to repent their action. For them continuously haunting image of their deed was just too much to handle. They realized their mistakes and when they were enough punished, they were later transferred to heaven.

 

The process went for some time and when the king of hell realized he is left with so little of population he made the deal with the king in heaven.   
The new rule stated that the evil spirit or who committed some serious sin will live in hell after death and one with pure soul and a sin or two in his or her whole life will be sent to heaven after death.  
This started rumor. People started fearing hell. The fear started more rumor, rumors like “hell has a gate of fire” “your soul would be burned in fire everyday” “hot oil utensils” and other gross stuffs. The rumor continued for years and years, no one actually knows what heaven or hell looks like. No one alive could tell exactly what either of them look like and dead would never come back to tell which of the legends were true and which one of them were just rumors. 

When the rule was first applied it created a chaos in hell. All of the lost souls wanted to go to heaven. The legends said that one find peace and his life is fulfilled once you reach heaven. People protested, tried to start a war but it was of no use. At the end law won over everyone.  
Since the day princess Lilim was born, she had heard the greatness of heaven each and every day. She at one time fell in love with heaven that all she wanted was to go to heaven. When she was a child she thought she must have committed some crime and that’s why she is here. She always heard the stories of Earth and Heaven. After 24 years in hell she got to know that her living in hell is not relevant to what her actions are but who her parents are i.e king and queen of hell.   
When Lilim turned 20, the kingdom was decorated and everyone celebrated on the occasion of Lilim finally getting to know what her power is.

When hell was made nobody wanted to come to this place even though it was not so bad but still rumors played a wide role in people not coming to hell after death. So to attract gain more population in hell and to find a balance between hell, heaven and earth. The ancestors of royal family were given the blessing of one sin to every royal born.   
Today is the day Lilim will claim her blessing. Lilim has waited for this moment her entire life. She never liked hell, and she never cared about the rules. People around her always feared her because she was the princess but Lilim always misunderstood this. She always thought it’s her presence, people fear. When she started understanding she knew she is going to take the throne away from her parents. Once she will have the hell’s throne she is going to conquer heaven. With the rebel thoughts she was waiting for the day she will be introduced to her power.

While standing on stage all she prayed was to get any strong power. Manipulations was her top priority and she had her future planned fantasizing about that super power.  
My princess, my love you are granted with the power to attract human to sin.  
You have had a great live my child, but finally the time has come when you will serve your kingdom. From last century, humans are committing less and less sins day by day and population in hell is decreasing very rapidly. Go my child, tempt those human, and seduce them toward crime and sins. Bring human soul. This land will always be waiting for your return my dear. Make us proud.  
Every hope, every dream Lilim had about ruling on everything, the earth, the hell and the heaven came crashing down as the King, her father announced his decision.

Later that night Lilim went to the throne room, walking on the stairs she tried to soak in her pain, betrayal she got from her parents. She has dreamt so long for this throne and now all she can see is more waiting in front of her. While standing on last stair and in front of throne, she left herself in the moment, she wanted to soak in all the pain and all the anger, she wanted her brain to soak this moment as she will come hard and strong for this throne.

 

Later that night she flew to earth trying to quell anger for this land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i should continue writing this or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and i would be very happy to get constructive criticism. I hope you had a good read and you will come again.


End file.
